User blog:Stormmer/Clearing the Storm
Hi there, most likely you already know me. In case you don't I am Stormmer, and I am going to write here a bit of an introduction as well as my perspective over soem of the things that have happened. I am 16 years old, living in Romania. I've been in the domain for around 6 years, the first 4 years were more like fun and practice, but recently(which means in this case about 2 years) research and reading got my interest. I am keen on chaos magic and direct magic, as well as experiencing as many parts of the craft as I can. I like cute thingies and I particularly dislike eastern teachings--most of you that know me, already know my reaction when hearing the word 'chakra'. I've always found urban environements as being the best suited for my craft; nature is being nothing but a pain when it comes to me enjoying my workings. I am currently working on a novel, my model of magic, as well as overall trying to help this community. I find training bothering, I haven't trained for 2 years( I consider the daily usage of abilities or any kind of such medium as everyday practice routine, not a schedule made with the goal of increasing the power of the craft itself). Now, on the events that have happened around. Me becoming a mod ''': I suppose it's due to some personal matters I helped in, as well as my experience. '''Becoming an admin: The 'quitting the wikia' fuss created by unknown means managed me to get in the admin position. The change of the wikia design: Me and Torquil were the ones who did it anyway. I like it. The recent changes like cursor or font aren't my work. The deletion of pages: Proud with that one, thankies to Horsy and Torquil. As well, TMB, I am glad we managed to do it. Okay, another thing. I might leave this wikia at some moment. Why? Taking some fresh air, a break maybe. Clearly, this wikia isn't going to help me in any way (Yer I am egoistic, problems?). If I leave, you will find me on here. Now on some of the users here: Rebecca: Umm...I really don't know how to put it...-eternal huggies-. Avin:' '''I am extremely glad you became a mod, really you deserve it. Your habit to toy with the ones cursing you is mostly unhealthy, but hey, I like pollution. '''Ian': You are one extremely lucky , power-hungry, acceptable guy. -pokes you- Naud; For the Horde!!!! Truely: What you cannot see is what you will forget. I am oaky with you, nothing person, but seriously now...just try to accept a bit more ''other's perspective (I prefer to be the only one egocentric here). '''Torquil:' My dear apprentice, I saw you evolve, and crush down like a sack of stones. I am glad we managed to change the wikia, but your hyperactivity towards changing the design is hard for most to digest...I am glad thoguh that you got an impulsive way of changing. Trusty: You're cute...stay that way. Demetrick: 'I ain't gonna say a word... '''Chz Tea ': I am extremely happy I managed to help you with that matter. It's fun talking with you. '''Magnus: You're great, I kinda like to remember arguing about my ways. But hey, "You'll never change my ways, 'cause I'm a heretic" To everyone else: I either forgot about you, or I am indifferent. Choose wisely whichever you prefer. What have I done here so far teached and helped several people, including Naud Elfor, Torquil, Hawktech, Hydra etc. -created the Constructs , Grounding and The Style of Psionics/Magick pages -deleted most useless pages -reedited most pages (mostly with theory, I don't value techs) -replied , edited and deleted comments from different pages including PyroK and HemoK Well, nothing else to say. I am mostly upset on the information on here. It quite makes me want to quit the wikia. Of course, changing the information myself would result into making people angry or telling me it's fake/ I'm fake. I do fear indifference isn't a solution. Again, I posted this blog just to clear a bit the storm/mess. Category:Blog posts